


Coraggio

by frida_rush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beaches, Challenge Response, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per il drabble week end del gruppo fb we are out for promptsPrompt: L'estate sta finendo e PgA non ha ancora trovato il coraggio per...Eren x Levi
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Coraggio

Prompt: L'estate sta finendo e PgA non ha ancora trovato il coraggio per...

-Mi sto scottando la faccia- borbottò Levi, passandosi nervosamente una mano sul viso pallido. Eren gli camminava accanto, i capelli ancora umidi che gli ricadevano morbidamente sul viso, gli occhi rivolti al ragazzo più basso. 

“L’estate sta per finire…”

Si scostò una ciocca ribelle dagli occhi verdi e brillanti per poi guardare la schiena di Levi, che lo aveva superato di poco e che continuava a lamentarsi del caldo, delle scottature e della sabbia che avrebbe sporcato la loro villetta che avevano affittato in quel posto paradisiaco. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel suo modo seccato di rapportarsi al clima caldo e all’estate.   
Il sole aveva iniziato a tramontare da poco e il mare si tingeva lentamente di rosso, il cielo assunse una leggera sfumatura rosata e le poche persone che passavano su quel tratto di spiaggia erano per lo più coppiette o gente che faceva sport in costume.   
Eren sospirò e si mise una mano nella tasca del costume, afferrando saldamente la scatolina che nascondeva gelosamente da tutto il periodo del soggiorno con Levi.

“E non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo" 

Il cuore di Eren accelerò i battiti e il ragazzo afferrò il polso del fidanzato che, girandosi lo vide rosso in volto, con un’espressione indecifrabile. Levi aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
-Eren…?-   
Il più alto gli si inginocchiò di fronte, estraendo la scatolina dalla tasca, aprendola e rivelando due anelli combacianti, incisi a forma di ali, uno nero e l’altro argenteo.  
Levi rimase spiazzato ed Eren abbozzò un sorriso, mentre il suono delle onde accompagnava quella scena come una sinfonia.


End file.
